The present invention relates to a universal anchor bolt template and more particularly pertains to allowing for allowing the placement of a plurality of anchor bolts sizes prior to pouring concrete, and allowing the anchor bolts to be placed at various center-to-center distances, thereby eliminating the need for a special template for the specific distances required.
The use of positioning systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, positioning systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of setting anchor bolts in concrete are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,818 to Garwood discloses a positioning system for setting anchor bolts in concrete foundations comprised of a template for holding the bolt at a right angle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,210 to Machlin discloses means for setting anchor bolts and is comprised of a plate with four spaced bores and elongated legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,755 to Allen et al. discloses a column pad layout device, and bolt layout device. However, once the layout is determined, Allen still relies on a specific template for the center-to-center size needed.
In addition, often it is necessary to center an electrical conduit between a square arrangement of anchor bolts. For example, when pouring a footing for a light post, an electrical conduit must typically extend upward from the ground through the concrete, centered. bet ween the anchor bolts. However, common pre-set templates do not allow for an electrical conduit.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a universal anchor bolt template for allowing for the use of a plurality of anchor bolts sizes and a plurality of square sizes.
In this respect, the universal anchor bolt template according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing for the use of a plurality of anchor bolts sizes and a plurality of square sizes.
Therefore, it can be. appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved universal anchor bolt template which can be used for allowing for the use of a plurality of different anchor bolts sizes and allows their placement at a plurality of xe2x80x9csquarexe2x80x9d arrangements having different center-to-center distances. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of positioning systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved universal anchor bolt template. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved universal anchor bolt template which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a plate member having a square configuration. The plate member has planar upper and lower surfaces. The plate member has a plurality of bolt apertures therethrough. Each of the apertures has at least one knock-out concentric therewith, which is selectively removed for allowing a larger diameter anchor bolt than permitted by the anchor bolt. The plurality of apertures are arranged on the plate member in a spaced relationship whereby several squares of different xe2x80x9ccorner-to-cornerxe2x80x9d distances may be formed by joining four of the apertures, each square representing a different xe2x80x9ccenter-to-centerxe2x80x9d distances for bolts placed in the apertures.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that, follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved universal anchor bolt template which has all the advantages of the prior art positioning systems and none of the disadvantages. It is another object of the invention to provide an anchor bolt placement template which allows various sized bolts to be accommodated, and allows their accurate placement at various center-to-center distances. Accordingly, the template has a center, and has at least one set of four radial aperture lines, the apertures are located along the aperture lines at consistent placements among the four aperture lines, thereby providing several concentric squares by the connection of corresponding apertures along the radial aperture lines.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved universal anchor bolt template which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed, and may be reused.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved universal anchor bolt template which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is still a further object of the invention to allow precise placement of the template itself. Accordingly, a center hole is provided to allow the template to be suitably placed.
An even further object of the invention is to provide a template which allows a vertically extending electrical conduit to be centered between the bolts. Accordingly, a conduit knock-out is provided which may be removed to allow a conduit to be placed prior to pouring concrete beneath the template.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved universal anchor bolt template including a plate member having a square configuration. The plate member has planar upper and lower surfaces. The plate member has a plurality of apertures therethrough, each surrounded by at least one concentric knock-out for selectively allowing larger anchor bolt sizes. The plurality of apertures are arranged on the plate member in a spaced relationship whereby a plurality of squares are may be formed by joining four of the apertures.